Expect the Unexpected
by Tenshi1225
Summary: Seirin were having their daily practice until Kuroko suddenly had an attack. They were so busy trying to figure out the situation they didn't saw the sudden change in Kuroko. When they turn to Kuroko once again, on the spot where Kuroko use to be lay a 3-
1. Chapter 1

**A Child Once More**

Seirin men basketball were having their daily weekend practice; The sound of balls bouncing, shoes squeaking, the player trying to steal the ball, and even creaking of the basketball hoops as the ball got launched into the goals. The freshman were doing a match against the Senpai, but the freshman were winning with the score 49-61 natural since they're were against the two top player of the team. The sixth phantom Kuroko Tetsuya also the shadow of his partner, Kagami Taiga the team Ace.

Aida Riko, also known as the devil coach, blew the whistle. "Alright take a 2 minute break." Riko announced.

_Senpais_ were out of breath they were using all their energy to stop the underclassmen but they didn't gave up. "This is difficult then I thought." Hyuuga panted, wiping the sweat of his forehead. "ALRIGHT TEAM LET'S SHOW THESE FRESHMAN HOW TO RESPECT THEIR SENPAI."

"Captain, calm down... Beside there already worn out so we might make a comeback." The eagle-eye point guard, try calming down their Captain. "Right Mitobe." Izuki turn to the silent hook-shooter.

"Ah." Mitobe nodded as a respond.

"YOSH, let's win this." Koganei exclaimed raising his fist up feeling pumped up.

"Senpai, are going to give us a challenge." A teal boy said to the tall redhead next to him.

"Heh, let's go with it I'm still pump up from our last game. Beside I'm up for a challenge if they believed we're worn out they have another thing coming." Kagami said with a grin. He was the emitting a powerful tiger like aura, making other team gulp, even their side of the team were afraid.

"Maybe we might not win if Kagami-kun is smiling like that." Kiyoshi said with a smile.

From the other side of the court, Kuroko knee Kagami from behind. "Calm down, your scaring the team."

"Kuroko, you bastard you'll pay for that." Kagami attempted to punch Kuroko but the invisible swiftly dodge his attack. The team-mate behind them try to stop Kagami.

They immediately stop when Riko blew the whistle. Both team stood up from their bench and headed to the court to end their match. The match got intense though as predicted the 1st year won the match while the upperclassmen collapse on the floor feeling all their energy drained including Kuroko."Alright everyone time for a lunch break." Riko proclaimed. The dead upperclassmen rose up when they heard about lunch, thankfully the coach didn't bring lunch for them either they would have been dead or would end up in a hospital.

Everyone got their bento out and began eating their homemade lunch. Nobody questioned Kagami large bento since they knew about his eating habit as he gobble it all down. While Kuroko went to the bench to retrieve his bag, he rummage through the bag to only get out a new vanilla flavored sport drink and stared at it. (A/N: I have no idea what kind of food or drink they serve there so I made one up.)

"Kuroko it's that our all your going to have." Hyuuga eye twitched he was displease by Kuroko eating habit, Kuroko had a very small appetite so he didn't eat much, most of the time he would only bring vanilla milkshake that he bought at Maiji or a couple of onigiri.

"Hai." Kuroko said straightforward.

"Huh, is that a brand new sport drink." Izuki use his eagle eye to check the drink.

"Hai, my father and his friend made this." Everyone was shocked since they never heard Kuroko talk about his family. Since not many people see Kuroko and even if they ask all his answer would be brusque. Know they were all anxient to know about Kuroko life outside of Gym.

"Made this? Then your father work in one of the company wouldn't that mean that your loaded." Koganei added with sparkle in his eye.

"Not really and my father is a scientist." A Scientist that was a rather shocking news. "He wanted me to test out this sport drink, to see if is good." Kuroko opened his beverage. "Apparently he wanted to make a drink that is healthy and help regain the atheles energy." Kuroko explained.

"Wouldn't that mean he's using you as a lab rat." Izuki proclaimed.

"Maybe." Kuroko bluntly answer and took a sip of the sport drink. '_ Are you okay with that?'_ The whole team thought in disbelief. Kuroko tasted the sport drink, his father was right it did taste like vanilla and began chugging it down.

"So how is it?" Kiyoshi asked in curiosity.

"It's-," A strangled sound stopped him. he drop the beverage that spilled,then, the bluenette collapse on the floor one hand was grasping his chest where his heart was supposed to be, he was panting really hard trying to suck some air into his lung. His eyes were bloodshot and saliva was flowing out of his mouth. Seirin team took sometime to regain themselves.

"KUROKO."

"KUROKO-KUN."

Their yell echoed in the gym. The team gather around Kuroko, they lay his frail body flat at the floor. "SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR, NOBODY MOVE HIM." Couple of the men went to their bags to find their cellphone some struggle to even grip their phone. Everyone diverted their attention on the bluenette, they didn't notice Kuroko stop panting hard and was breathing regularly. The sixth phantom sat up, he notice the room somehow look bigger to him and he felt his basketball uniform slip off, Kuroko look at his body he realize his hand was smaller than usual. Kuroko was distracted in his own world he didn't hear his teammate abruptly stop talking when they heard Nigou frantically barking and was pointing in Kuroko direction. The guys sigh in relief when they saw Kuroko was fine, but Kuroko look way different beyond belief, how do they put it. Kuroko got extremely small.

The spot where Kuroko body lay wasn't there anymore in his place was a 3-year old.

* * *

A/N: Please review my story and excuse the grammar and spelling. I'm still working on it and I guarrante to you the chapter will be longer.


	2. Bumping into the Annoying Blond

**A/N: Sumimasen, I didn't have internet for a while so please forgive me. Here's the next chapter for my brand new story Expect the Unexpected I changed the title . By the way there isn't going to be of any Shonen Ai maybe a little fluff but that's all, it's gonna be a boy/girl relationship of course it depend if you want the character to Momoi-san or OC. Be aware there are gonna be a Japanese word or sentence with translation. Please excuse all my grammar and spelling and enjoy reading.**

**And also I would like the readers to give your blessing to the deceased Grimmie-san who passed away in a car accident a couple of days ago. Thank you*Bow***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Bumping into the Annoying Blond**

On a daily Saturday morning, numerous amount of people or tourist were roaming the streets enjoying their day though all were bundle up since the harsh winter was coming. In many school they held practice for sports team out in the field or inside the gym. The Seirin the gym was unnaturally quiet there wasn't anyone hollering command, basketball shoes squeaking, ball pounding against the floor or even the sound of the whistle. How could they practice when the infamous phantom sixth member got turn into an infant? Kuroko was sitting on the floor in an oversize clothes while he was looking around the gym as if it was fascinating. Everyone could hear the faint voices on their phone until the team unconsciously press the 'END' button without any explanation or say 'False alarm' before hanging up.

Kagami was extremely shock to see his shadow, change into a toddler same goes for the rest of the team as they gape at the tiny figure. "This is a dream right." Kagami muttered. They furiously shook their head hoping it was a dream and even pinched themselves or one another. Riko elbowed Kagami head. Hard.

"Did that hurt?" Riko questioned.

"OF COURSE IT DID." Kagami yelled. Kuroko heard Kagami scream, he turn to the hotheaded redhead with his big wide azure eyes. Kagami came into eye contact with Kuroko he turn into solid stone, Kuroko slightly tilt his head in confusion he looked so cute and innocent. 'C-cute.' Everyone thought simultaneously.

"What's wrong Kagami-kun." Kuroko asked, his voice was squeaky and childish though it still held the monotone voice. They never realize that the plain dull looking Kuroko would be so cute. Everyone realized their teammate can still understand them, which caught them by surprise. Hyuuga and the team suddenly remember something or someone they focus on a certain brunette.

It was too late.

Riko already had flower around her, with an urge to cuddle and smother Kuroko, she couldn't restrain herself any longer she squealed like a little kid that just gotten a puppy for her birthday. She picked up Kuroko and twirl him then, brought him to her embrace. "Kuroko-kun,_ totemo kawaii._" She

They silently watch Riko hugging Kuroko. "This is interesting." Kiyoshi said carefree.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Hyuuga exclaimed. "One of your teammate has been turn into a toddler and yet your fine with it." He pointed at the bluehead toddler who was being smothered death by their fearless coach.

"Coach, I can't breathe." Kuroko stated as he weakly protest.

Riko stop cuddling Kuroko . "Ah, sorry." She loosen her grip but still held Kuroko. "It's good your able to understand us although..." Riko drifted off as she held Kuroko from a distance and did a full body scan, analyzing his small form," Are you fine with this situation."

"I would be lying if I said no, I still haven't regain my strength from earlier and Coach."

_"Hai."_

"Would you mind if please put me down. I might be able to walk on my own."

"Ah, _gomenazai."_

Riko place him down on his feet. Kuroko almost fell forward, Riko catch him on time before he face plummet to the floor. "Kuroko-kun, I knew it we could just carry you."Kuroko stubbornly shook his head, persuading the others that he would somehow hasn't adjusted to his new form yet though he was willing to give it a try. He took a step a forward his steps were a bit wobbly not to mention the jersey shirt was making it difficult for him to walk, he ignored the small fact and continued on. Though he may have the body of an infants, he was mentally sixteen year old.

Meanwhile the team watch him in awed Kuroko look like a baby was making his first step, when technically he was equilibrizing his step after a painful evolution he gotten numb due to he was a toddler again.

"Kuroko-kun." The blueheaded toddler stop in his track, he glance at Kiyoshi. "Why don't you practice walking towards me." Kiyoshi offered. Kuroko hesitated for a moment but he agreed to the offer, he slowly waddled to Kiyoshi almost tripping a few times though he was able to make it. "You did well." Kiyoshi praised him as he pick him up and ruffled his icy blue locks.  
"Please refrain yourself from touching my hair." Kuroko pouted cutely, lightly slapping away his hand. Kiyoshi just chuckled.

"Hey," Everyone turn to an irritated Kagami. "If you guys why don't we get some clothes on him he's almost stark naked." Kagami exaggerated. What Kagami said is true Kuroko wasn't even properly dress anymore and was almost exposing his whole body not even the jersey can help cover him up.

"Your right. Lets go shop for some kids clothes ah.." The chestnut hair girl remember one important matter. "Those anyone has money, I'm broke." She scratch behind her head.

* * *

**_*Time Skip*_**

Nadeshiko Mall - Chichai Kodomo's

"Seriously we had to use my money ." Kagami muttered angrily, waiting patiently for the disaster to stop. Apparently he had more money than the rest of the guys so they decided on using money along with the other money combine, Kagami had receive more money from his grandfather to buy more groceries since he lived alone but instead he had to use to buy kids clothes.

"Were using the money for good cause so it can't be help we'll pay back by buying you Maji Burger for a week. How about that?" Izuki offered. Kagami groaned in respond feeling a headache coming up.

"Alright, but you might want to tell Coach that this isn't a shopping spree."

"Ha..." That was all Hyuuga could say as he watch female coach, zipping through the store looking for cute clothing while all they saw was just a brown blur, even the customer were looking at her weirdly. While Kuroko was being held by the silent Mitobe who was desperately trying to stop Riko but no avail, meanwhile Kuroko he still wore his deadpanned face.

"Coach, calm down we only need winter clothing for Kuroko were not buying him a wardrobe of clothes."

"Ah right, I just got absorb." She went to one of winter clothing, "I found it the perfect clothing for Kuroko-kun." Riko exclaimed with two bag in her hand. She skip toward Mitobe and took Kuroko off his hand. "Yosh, let's go get you change Kuroko-kun."

"Coach, I'm capable to change clothes by myself. Please don't forget I'm sixteen." Kuroko added.

"Ah, your right _gomen_." Riko responded before putting Kuroko down and ushering him inside the dressing room. "Then change into this it will keep you warm." She handed him his clothing.

"_Arigatou_." Kuroko went behind the curtain.

After a couple of minute Kuroko came out, he was wearing a pair of white pants and was wearing a light blue sweater with a basketball being shoot into a basket. "It suit him, very well done Riko." Kiyoshi praised.

"Hehe, I knew this would fit him perfectly." Riko said slightly gloating. "Well we should head out."

Riko and the team left the store while Kuroko trailing behind. "Kuroko-kun you don't want one of one to carry you." Riko requested they were lot's of people at the mall probably looking at the sales that have huge discount, usually none of the adults or kids seem to notice him walking by even if they did they would claim that he was a ghost. This time people were able to see him after all there were parents around that would notice a child walking by itself.

Kuroko shook his head. "No, can walk on my own." Politely denied it, ignoring the stares.

"Even if you say so. Your body haven't fully recovered, we also have to return you back to normal." She turn to her the redhead, he was carrying Kuroko handbag which she order him to carry. "Kagami-kun can you pass me Kuroko-kun bags."

"Ah, sure." He handed the female coach the bluenette bags. "Here."

"_Arigatou_." She set the bag down on an unoccupied bench, they were lucky since the mall was crowded on a Saturday. "Let's try calling one of Kuroko dad, he might be able to figure out what wrong."

"My father isn't at home after he gave me the drink he left oversea for business. Although he did say to contact him about the drink and see if it made any progress."

"Perfect." Riko went through the contact file and was able to find Kuroko's father phone number. She was about to press the call button when the petite hand tug her jeans.

"I think it's best to send a message with a picture of me instead. My father probably wont believe that it was me who called him and would hang up thinking a kid prank-calling him." Kuroko explained. "If someone with me in the photo he might believe that turn into a child... perhaps." Kuroko ponder on whether his father would believe him or not. Though this is the first time Kuroko had talk that long even when he's now in a form of a toddler.

"Your well-informed about this."

"My father is a rather stubborn person and would take time for him to believe in some matter or not. " He suddenly remember something. "Ah, but there is another way to convinced him. We could go to my house, I have a laptop to face-chat him to see for himself. Nobody at my house so there wouldn't be a problem."

"Nice idea Kuroko-kun. Just tell us the way and well be there in no time."

"Hai, then we have to pass through the park is the fastest route to reach my house." Kuroko lead the way the door automatically open once they were outside the mall, the cold wind hit his cheeks making him slightly shivered. "Ah, Kuroko-kun you need the jacket I bought you." Riko took out a furry white jacket which happen to have fluffy bunny ears on the hood.

"Coach isn't this a bit too much."

"Ehh, I think it look cute in you." Riko whined in a bubbly tone.

Kuroko sigh and grabbed the jacket and put it on all the fur kept him warm so he didn't protest, everyone watch in awe. Kuroko was in a fluffy bunny jacket with flushed cheeks and glassy eye.( A/N: I could just die /) The blue powder hair infant wander through the streets, luckily he was able to use misdirection so he wouldn't bump into people. It was difficult for him to pass through seas of people, he was persistent and wouldn't give so easily.(A/N: Unless it involve on a heavy meal then he would.) The others saw he was having trouble. Kagami got more veins popping out by the second, he didn't know why people were so fond with kids though he wasn't a huge fan of kids so he couldn't see their charisma.

'This is getting ridiculous!' Kagami mentally screamed. Kagami stomp toward the tiny bluenette and grabbed him by the hood in one swift motion he place toddler on top of his head, tiny leg draping around his neck." Damn it, just ask for help _gaki_ were already losing our precious time."

Kuroko gripped Kagami's hair it was by instinct. He began to protest but the red-head ignore him kept walking through the busy streets. They reached the park in a matter of time they decided to rest. Kagami place Kuroko down, he got tired of Kuroko's protest Nigou walk up to his master rubbing his head against his master.

"There's a stand selling sweet potatoe the group began to drool the perfect food for a cold day.

"How about we buy some it could warm us up a little."

The team agreed and went to the stand. After they bought the delicious treat they notice small phantom was nowhere in sight. They squint their eyes seeing if Kuroko had used misdirection on them to camoflauge in his surround, unfortunately for them he was actually gone.

"All of you split up into group and search for him he might haven't gotten far." She commanded as a military sergeant.

"Hai." Seirin team promptly pick their partner and search for the toddler.

"Ne~, Kasamatsu-senpai let's go get sweet potatoes I want to eat~." The blond hair model whined. The person was a head smaller than him kick him on his spine, he ungracefully fell to the cemented ground.

"SHUT UP KISE, if you don't I'll kick you."

"You already kick me, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise rubbed his poor aching back, "And also we just ran around the school 25 times can't we rest for a while." Kise begged, Kasamatsu glared at Kise he thought for sure he see a golden tail, he sorta resemble a golden lab trying to grab his master attention.

Kasamatsu sigh ruffled his spiky hair in frustration, he finally gave in not wanting to hear anymore complaints. "Fine well take a break."

Kise cheered and headed to the booth. Until he unexpectedly trip on something and stumble into the ground, he hoist himself up and found the source of his fall. A small infant was wearing a furry jacket with bunny ears and had teal lock he was rubbing his head due to the impact, his back was facing the blond. Kise couldn't get his finger on it but there was something similar about the kid though he set it aside and help the toddler up to his feet."I'm sorry I didn't see you there are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?" Kise blabbed on.

Kuroko recognized Kise voice he turned around, icy azure met with golden. Kise finally remember who the kids resemble his beloved friend Kurokochii. Kise was dumbfounded, he and Kuroko had a staring contest they were like that for a couple of minute when Kasamatsu finally catch up to Kise only to see him engaging a staring competition with a bluehead toddler? Until Kise pull the toddler into a tight embrace while rubbing his cheeks against him. "Kawaii, your like a mini version of Kurokochi." He was to focus on smothering the tiny bluenette, he hadn't notice his senpai coming in behind him.

Kasamatsu punch him behind the head making the blond cry out in pain. "Kise, don't go off running like that if you do I'll hit punch you." Kasamatsu punched him again.

"Like I said your already punch me."

Kasamatsu grunted, he look at Kuroko for a moment."Hey you didn't kidnapped this kid did you."

"Why are you claiming that?! I'm not a pedophilia, so please jump into conclusion. I just happened to accidentally trip over him."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and bent down to Kuroko. "Hey where's your mom are you perhaps lost?"

Kuroko shook his head and was waddling off to find his teammate, he was following Nigou since he was wondering away from the team and he didn't want Nigou to get lost or get into any trouble. In the end he got lost during the process. "Hold it right there," The miniature senpai caught him by the hood before he could escape, raise Kuroko up until he came into eye contact. "You can't just go wandering-" Kasamatsu finally took note of the child appearance, he held him out arm length level. "Hey Kise."

"H-hai." Kise stuttered.

"This kid he isn't one of Kuroko relatives is it."

"Eh, you think so too but Kurokochi doesn't talk much about himself and his family so I'm not pretty sure myself. But..." Kise place his hand under his chin leaning forward. "The resemblance is uncanny." He took Kuroko from his senpai and stared Kuroko. "He even have the same expression as him maybe Kurokochi maybe did had a younger brother."

"Then wouldn't that mean he's nearby looking for this kid around." Kise brighten up by the though of meeting an old friend again. They haven't met each other after the last tournament with Rakuzen. The results were 99-99. Seirin and Rakuzen were tied. this was a very shocking day. Though they would have a rematch again at the next tournament.

"Let's go." He ran of taking Kuroko and Kasamatsu along with him. Even though Kise was whining how tired he from running a minute ago, he still had enough energy to find a friend who's nearby. They heard a faint shout."Huh, do you hear that." They walk toward the source of the yelling, they found a tall red-head that had a feature which is similar to a tiger and freshman trio frantically searching for someone. Kise was able hear who they were screaming for. 'Kuroko?! Where are you?'

"Look like they're looking for Kuroko."

"What?! Then Kurokochi is missing." Kise screamed, catching a few people attention even Kagami and the trio it was kinda hard to ignore.

"KISE AND KASAMATSU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE-" Kagami stop when he notice Kise was holding Kuroko. He strode towards Kise with emitting tiger aura that was ready to pounce its prey which would be Kise, he stop in front of them. "Hey that_ gaki_ belong to us." Kagami growled, trying to regain his breath.

"Huh."

Kise look in his arm he had completely forgotten about the toddler. "What are you talking about Kagamichi he look nothing like you?"Clutching bluenette tight.

A vein popped out as Kagami screamed at the model. "WE ARE ONLY TAKING CARE OF HIM AND DON'T CALL ME KAGAMICHI IS CREEPY!"

"Then he belong to Kurokochi! Ah, where's Kurokochi?" Kise changed the subject as the freshman trio had started a conversation

"Hey should we tell them."

"Baka, we have to keep this a secret."

"And also he's part of Generation of Miracle wouldn't he just send a report to Akashi."

The trio shuddered by the though even in the tournament they were scared to death by Akashi's Emperor Eye. They recalled in the 1st session of the game when half the senpai fell when they came into eye contact as if a huge power was pushing them down.

"Anyway I'll text coach."

'We found Kuroko but he's with Kise Ryota. We are nearby the fountain.'

After a while Riko and the rest of the team came in panting after running from one side of the park to the other. "Uhm, Kise-kun." Kise arguing with Kagami and turn to the brunette. "That child he belong to us. We're taking care of him for a while and we sorta lost him. Can we have him back please."

"If you were searching for him. Why did Kagami yell out searching for Kurokochi." Kise counter. Riko didn't have a comeback instead she scratch her cheeks,

"Well guess it can't be help. Alright we'll tell you."

"But Coach."

"Kagami-kun keep quiet."Kagami followed the coach order. "That child your holding is actually Kuroko-kun Testuya. "

"Hey, hey don't joke with us are you expecting for to believe that Kuroko change into a kid." Kasamatsu fumed. Not believing one word they were answering.

"No it's the truth." Kise and Kasamatsu heard a high pitch voice though it sounded more monotone, both eyes turn to the toddler Kise was carrying with wide eyes. "It's not a joke. As you can see I turn into a kid."

Kise and Kasamatsu gape at the small child a moment later they shouted.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

There voice echoed throughout the park which a certain tanned skin person with midnight blue hair caught along his pink headed childhood friend. They were currently exercising ever since his lost to Kagami, Aomine had been practicing more.

"Huh, that sounded like Ki-chan."

"That pretty boy is too noisy at this time." He yawned.

"You aren't any difference from him. "

"Give a break Satsuki, I been going to practice."

Momoi Satsuki humped placing her hand on her hips. "It still doesn't change anything Aomine. You need to practice some more, since you always skip."

"Hai, hai. Let's go we still have practice then let's got to the other side of the park. " Aomine already went ahead.

"Ah, wait Aomine. Don't forget about me." Momoi ran to catch up to him and to finish their daily work-out. Yet they'll never now what's gonna happen when they reach to Kuroko and the other.

* * *

A/N: Hai here's the next chapter sorry that it took so long school has been in session and I been getting lot of homework. Please review my story.

Meaning:

'Hai- Yes

Totemo Kawaii- Absolutely adorable or cute

Arigatou- Thank You

Gomenazai- I'm sorry

Gaki- Brat


End file.
